Want U Bad
by dirtymind1001
Summary: The long-awaited second installment of "The LOUDER Collection." Austin realizes at a party that he is in love with Ally, but unfortunately...she has a boyfriend. What does Austin do about it? Do Austin & Ally get together?
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV**

It's official. I have gone insane. Completely fucking insane. And it's all because of Ally Dawson. I swear; that girl is going to be the end of me. It all started a few weeks ago, when Ally, Dez, Trish and I were going to Orlando for the eMusic Awards. We were taking a taxi, and Ally and I happened to be sitting next to each other.

**_Flashback :_**

_In the back of a taxi cab  
One quick turn; you were on my lap  
We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,  
I want you bad!_

"So Austin, are you excited for being nominated as the best breakout star of the year?" Ally asked me.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" I exclaimed, bouncing in my seat.

"Yeah, well I'm excited for you, Austin!" Trish told me, "And as your manager, I get 80% of the money you get from this award."

"Um, there isn't any award money, Trish." I told her.

"Well that sucks." Trish pouted.

"I'm excited too, buddy!" Dez exclaimed, "For your nomination and for my nomination for best music video of the year!"

"Yeah, that's awesome!" Ally and I agreed simultaneously.

"Not to mention, Ally, you were nominated as best songwriter!" I chimed in.

"Yeahhhhh, I just hope I don't win. Cause then I would have to go on stage. And I can't do that." Ally said quickly, grabbing a strand of her hair and chewing on it.

"So Ally, is Brock going to come to the awards?" Trish asked. Brock is Ally's boyfriend. They have been dating for two weeks. I really don't like him, but I tolerate him for Ally's sake.

"Yes, he's going to meet me there!" Ally exclaimed excitedly.

"Why is he meeting you there instead of going with you or something?" I asked curiously. If I was dating Ally, I would get a special limo for her and everything.

"Well, he was in Orlando for the weekend with his family anyway for a family reunion, so he brought a tux and I said I'd meet him there since we'd be coming from Miami.

"I see," I commented nonchalantly.

"Which reminds me, I should call him." Ally said, pulling out her phone. A minute later, she was happily chatting with him on the phone until, suddenly, the taxi took a sharp turn around a corner and Ally fell over, practically sliding into my lap as her phone flew out of her hand.

"Whoops!" Ally exclaimed, "Sorry Austin." She apologized to me.

I shook my head, trying to brush it off, "It's cool." I told her, trying to suppress my hormones, considering that Ally was pressing on my…special area. She leaned over my lap, brushing against me again, as she reached for her phone on the floor.

I decided to help her out and also leaned over, grabbing her phone and handing it to her, our hands brushing against each other.

"Thanks." Ally smiled at me before putting her phone back up to her ear. "Brock? Baby? You still there? Yeah, sorry. We took a sharp corner and my phone fell out of my hand."

The next time I realized that I wanted Ally was a few days later. As a teenage boy, I have certain urges and feelings. That day, Ally had been wearing an especially short dress that showed an abnormal amount of cleavage. That night, I have a verrrrry _pleasant _dream, and when I went to take care of my 'little problem' in the shower the next morning, no matter who I thought about as I stroked myself, Ally's face kept popping into my mind.

_And even though it should be so wrong,  
I can't help but feel this strong,  
Cause the way you turn me on  
Like a light switch_

And then again, a few days later. Ally and I were in Sonic Boom, in the practice room, and she was working on some lyrics while I sat at the piano, messing with a tune that was stuck in my head. At one point, I looked over at Ally, who was biting her lip and bouncing her pencil in her hand in concentration. Those little movements suddenly seemed extremely sexy, and suddenly, I had a boner. I wasn't sure what to do about it, so I stayed sitting at the piano bench, thinking about dead puppies until it went away.

_I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!_

**_End Flashback_**

Which brings me back to now. Ally, Trish, Brock and I are at an end-of-school party Dez was throwing. Dez, despite seeming like a socially awkward weirdo, threw fucking amazing parties. This party, if I had to describe it in one word, is WILD. Beer is flowing, music is pounding, and people are everywhere: grinding on the dance floor, stumbling off to bedrooms to do _stuff_, flirting, making out, everything. Typical high school party.

I was sitting on a stool by the bar Dez had set up in his living room. Dez has a huge house and his parents let him throw parties all the time and rule the house, so long as he cleans up afterwards. So I was sitting at the bar, sipping my third beer, and watching two couples dancing: Trish and Dez, who were so shit-faced drunk that they were grinding against each other and making out heavily. I smiled, wondering what they would think in the morning. The other couple I was watching was Ally and Brock. Brock had Ally's backside pressed against him and he was helping her smoothly move her hips against him. I watched Ally's movements carefully, wishing with the entire world that _I _was the one she was grinding against, not Brock.

_I'm in love with someone else's girl  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!  
_

**So, it took me forever and a day, but I finally, FINALLY figured out where I want to go in my second story of "The LOUDER Collection," and I should be writing the rest of this story pretty quickly. I want to thank ****_a-little-bit-of-auslly_**** for her constant support; otherwise, it would have taken me a lot longer to get this done. I'll update again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh girl, I want you bad!_

_"Starships! Are meant to fly! Hands up, and touch the sky! Can't stop, cause we're so high! Hands up, we're higher than a motherfucker!" Nicki Minaj burst through the speakers as Ally ground her hips against mine, pressing our cores together as my hands gripped her hips and her hands tangled into my hair._

_"Fuck Austin," Ally groaned, "I-I need you."_

_I smirked, "I'm right here baby," I responded cockily._

_Ally grunted, "You know what I mean." She retorted._

_I smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the dance floor and leading her down the hall to the guest bedroom where I normally slept when I had a sleepover at Dez's. Once we entered the room, I slammed the door shut and locked it, turning around to see that Ally had slipped off her short, tight party dress, leaving her only in a pair of lacy underwear and a matching bra. Yellow too, my favorite color._

_"Fuck." I growled, pushing Ally down on the bed and connecting our lips. Ally started tugging on my shirt, and I quickly yanked it off, letting her hands scratch all over my chest. _

_I moved my lips from hers to attach onto her neck and attack her pulse point, causing her to groan as my hands slipped underneath her and deftly unhooked her bra. I pulled away to stare at Ally's breasts and groaned, scrambling off her and taking off my pants and boxers in record time, leaving me completely naked as I pounced on Ally. She heatedly pressed her lips to mine, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth and feel all around. _

_Suddenly, Ally separated our lips and gasped as she felt me bring my hand down to her center, cupping her pussy and rubbing her lightly through her thin, soaked panties. I pressed a finger past the barrier and slipped a finger into Ally, pumping it roughly. I continued to kiss and finger her as I took the hand that was cupping her cheek and hooked my finger in the side of Ally's underwear. Reluctantly pulling away and taking his finger out of Ally, I quickly removed her panties, leaving her completely naked under me._

_Ally moaned as I ducked my head down, sucking, licking, and biting all over her breasts and continuing a trail down her stomach until my face was hovering over Ally's beautiful, glistening pussy. I suddenly dove in and started to immediately suck on Ally's clit, causing her to cry out._

_"Austin!" She moaned, "MORE!"_

_I continued to suck on her clit, relishing the taste of her sweet nectar in my mouth as my tongue swiped all over Ally's pussy before I pressed my tongue into Ally, making her scream. I could soon feel her walls clenching around my tongue, and I knew she was close to cumming._

_"Oh fuck, Austin," Ally moaned, as I hummed into her pussy. Her hips bucked up into my face, but I simply brought one of my hands up to hold down her hips, stretching out my arm and playing with one of her nipples at the same time. _

_Suddenly, Ally came. Her orgasm washed over her and she screamed as her body convulsed. I simply smirked into her pussy and held her hips down as I licked up her juices. When I had sucked up all of her juices, I pulled away and smiled at Ally._

_"Damn you taste good." I said, smirking._

_She blushed and glanced down, observing for the first time my massive (and slightly embarrassing) erection._

_"Wow." Was all Ally was able to say as she reached a hand down and stroked it gently. I shuddered at the pleasurable feeling, closing my eyes. When I opened them, Trish was standing in front of me._

"What is up, hot stuff?" Trish slurred, grabbing a beer from the counter.

I glanced around, realizing that I had just been daydreaming. I smiled, but then frowned at Trish in front of me. "Trish, you've had waaaay too many beers. I'm cutting you off." I said.

"Dude, don't be a fucking buzzkill!" Trish exclaimed.

"Trish. You were grinding on DEZ a few moments ago. You have to be really drunk for that to happen. You'll be fine without another beer." I told her.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Whatever," She snorted and stalked off. I looked up to see Ally pulling Brock off the dance floor. I sighed as I watched Ally and Brock walk out the front door and climb into Brock's car.

Getting off my stool, I walked over to Dez, "Hey buddy, I'm gonna head home," I told him.

"Ok, have fun!" Dez slurred as he danced wildly.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out of Dez's house, climbing to my car and just sitting in the front seat, burying my head in my hands.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

I want you bad!


	3. Chapter 3

_So hard to just pretend.  
It sucks you're his girl and he's my friend,  
No good way for this to end, yeah,  
I want you bad!_

It's been a week since that party, and Ally has been all that's on my mind every minute of the day. But today, I was getting my Ally fix because I was going to go over to Sonic Boom for a while to help her manage the store until it closes and then we are gonna come over to my house to write a new song because her dad is remodeling the practice room.

"Hey Alls!" I exclaimed as I walked into Sonic Boom.

"Austin, hey!" Ally greeted me, leaning over the counter and hugging me tightly. "I'm so glad to see you!"

I smiled, my heart swelling. I popped my collar, "I know," I smirked.

Ally laughed, "Cute," She commented, "But actually, I need some new violins and they are on the top shelf of the storage room. Can you get them for me, Mr. Over-six-feet-tall?"

I rolled my eyes, "That's all I am to you," I joked, "A ladder."

Ally nodded, "Yes, cause I definitely don't need you to perform my songs because I'm such a wimp," She said sarcastically.

"You are not a wimp!" I defended her, "And someday, I promise, you'll get over your stagefright." I affirmed her. "But, I'll still be performing your songs." I quickly added.

Ally just smiled and rolled her eyes, dragging me to the storage room.

_I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
Got me guilty!_

Two hours later, I was sweeping the store as Ally locked the front door. "Thanks for all your help today, Austin," Ally smiled at me.

I smiled, "What are friends for?" I asked, trying to pretend I was ok with us just being friends.

Ally beamed, "Oh Austin, you know we are so much more than friends!" She exclaimed.

I did a double-take (see what I did there? That was my first single!) "What?" I asked.

"I think you're so unbelievably sexy, Austin," Ally said seductively, dropping the keys she was holding and walking over to me.

"W-what about Brock?" I squeaked.

Ally shook her head, "I don't give a fuck about him. You're the one I want. Kiss me." She said.

I started to lean in when suddenly, a voice cut through the air.

"Austin! Why were you trying to kiss the broom?" Ally's voice cut into my fantasy.

"What? Huh?" I exclaimed, looking around and realizing that the last exchange never happened. "What did you just say?" I asked Ally.

Ally looked at me strangely, "I asked you why you were trying to kiss the broom." She repeated.

"No, before that."

"I said we aren't just friends, we're best friends. With the exception of Trish, of course." Ally told me, grabbing the broom out of my hands and setting it down.

"Now, Whaddaya say that we head over to your place and write you a new hit song?" Ally asked.

"Sure." I nodded and led her to my car, blasting my cd from the stereo as we drove to my house.

_Go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl,_  
_You rock my world,_  
_But you're the one that I can't have,_  
_Girl, I want you bad!_

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait for so long and then giving you such a short chapter...but I promise I'll be putting the next chapter up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

_In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I want you bad!_

As Ally and Austin were climbing out of Austin's car, Ally's phone beeped, and she dug in her purse to find it as he unlocked my house. Austin froze when he heard Ally let out a small cry of shock, however.

"What, what is it?" Austin asked, concerned.

"Brock broke up with me." Ally told him, shoving her phone back into her purse, "Over text message. He didn't even have the decency to do it in person."

Austin gasped in shock, and then quickly grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her inside of his house with me, leading her to the couch, where they both sat down and he wrapped his hand with hers gently.

"What happened? Why?" Austin asked.

"Well, over the past week, Brock and I have not been spending as much time together. I saw him hanging out with another girl recently, but he said she was just a friend, so I believed him. But he just texted me and said that he wanted to break up cause he got with her and she was better in bed." Ally said sadly.

Austin frowned, ecstatic on the inside but upset that Ally had to go through this, "Well, then he doesn't know shit. You are a beautiful girl, Ally, and if he doesn't see that, then he's a half-assed fool who wouldn't know an angel if she whacked him over the head with a hammer." He said firmly.

Ally smiled, "Thanks Austin." She told her best friend. "I'm actually kinda ok with it, cause like I said, we were kinda growing apart."

There was a long silence, and then Austin looked into Ally's eyes, being entranced by them. Ally stared at Austin as well, and they both slowly started to lean in until their faces were about an inch apart.

"Fuck Ally," Austin growled, quickly closing the distance between them, smashing his lips to hers. Ally immediately responded, kissing back with equal passion and force. The sexual tension that had been evident between them for years now finally came crashing down on them, and in a few moments, they had, without either of them really knowing how it happened, shed their shoes, socks, and jackets and made their way to their current position: with Ally pressed hard up against the locked door in Austin's room.

_I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_

_I want you bad!_  
_(I want you bad!)_

_I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_  
_I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_  
_I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_  
_I want you_

Austin's hands roamed all over Ally's body, snaking behind her and slowly, almost cautiously, venturing underneath her shirt. She gasped at the contact, but didn't rebuff him, so he continued exploring. The skin on her back was smooth and warm and not enough. Austin pulled at the hem of her shirt and, catching on quickly, she reached down and flung it off, shivering at the coldness of the room.

As soon as her shirt hit the floor, Austin's arms wrapped around her again, and she jumped into his arms. He sat down on his bed, Ally's legs firmly wrapped around his waist. By now, she was pawing at his shirt, obviously not satisfied with being the only one without a top. He pushed her over-excited hands aside, and unbuttoned his shirt in a matter of seconds.

Once he was sufficiently bare, Ally took the opportunity to gape a little. Dancing, apparently, required much more physical training than she thought. Austin didn't have a six pack, but he was considerably buff and had a body that made her drool.

Austin snorted at her blatant ogling, and Ally snapped out of her trance. "You're so fucking hot," She whispered in his ear, causing him to groan.

His hands had returned to roaming the expanse of her back and found the clasp of her bra. He gently unhooked the last garment hiding her from him. When it fell away, Austin gasped audibly. Her breasts were so much bigger than they appeared under her modest clothing and he was entranced by the creamy flesh.

She heard his sharp intake of air, and he looked down at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Deciding to ignore his question, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his tenderly.

He took this as a confirmation, and began to move his lips against hers, slowly at first. Intensity increased quickly though, and soon he had her pressed against the mattress and was kneading her breasts with both of his hands.

She moaned, and Austin replaced one of his hands with his mouth. Austin slowly rolled her nipple over his tongue, testing for a reaction. She gasped, and he took this as a green light. Confidence building rapidly, Austin began gently sucking on the tender flesh while his hand massaged her other breast. A minute later he switched sides, and continued to poke and prod with his tongue, Ally writhing in pleasure the entire time.

Impatience setting in, Ally grabbed Austin by the back of the head, and roughly pulled him back to her face. She kissed him with such force, he saw stars.

Her hands snaked down to the waist of his jeans, and began fumbling with the button. She tore through both the button and zipper, and soon Austin's pants were at his ankles. He wasn't sure how she did it, but it was definitely not something he would question. He used his feet to kick his jeans completely off, and he was left in just a pair of pink boxer-briefs.

Ally giggled at his choice of underwear, but all thoughts left her brain as Austin brought his hand up and flicked her nipple, causing pleasure to course through her body. He rolled them over, putting her in control, and she straddled his waist. She could feel his hardness pressing into her core through the suddenly too many layers of clothing.

Ally jumped off him so quickly, Austin almost thought she was quitting. But she held up a finger, telling him to hold on a second. She then proceeded to rip the jeans from her body.

By the time she had them off, Austin was sitting up in bed, his feet hanging over the edge. She glanced in his direction and licked her lips. Her legs carried her to the side of the bed, where she sank to her knees. Once she was eye level with Austin's manhood, she hesitated. She looked up into his eyes, as if asking for permission, and he nodded.

She nodded to herself once before running her index finger from base to tip of his shaft through the fabric. She glanced up again, and saw that his eyes had rolled up into his head.

Slowly, almost hesitant, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of his underwear, and pulled it off him. She wasn't sure what she had expected to find, but what she saw was definitely not it. Albeit, he did not have the makings of a porn star, but for a regular guy, he was above average in both length and girth, about 8 inches, although Ally didn't have much former experience.

Taking no more time to think about her actions, she took a deep breath, and wrapped her lips around him, gently sucking while bobbing up and down. Every time she went down, she took a little bit more of him into her mouth, until she finally felt him at the back of her throat. She was suddenly very thankful that she had no gag reflex, and she was sure Austin was too, by the grunts and groans that were coming out of his mouth as she deep-throated him.

"Hold on, Ally. I'm gonna-" Austin cut himself off as he suddenly released into Ally's mouth, looking down at her as she stared up at him through her lashes and drank everything he gave her.

Pulling back, Ally smiled up at Austin, who smirked deviously. "What?" She asked.

"It's my turn," he replied simply.

_In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
'Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (want you bad)_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, (yeah)_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I want you bad!_


	5. Chapter 5

_"It's my turn," he replied simply._

When she looked at him confusedly, he grabbed her by the hips and threw her down onto his mattress. He crawled on top of her and stopped when he reached her core. He began placing open-mouthed kisses on her thighs while his fingers lightly drew patterns on their way up her legs. She squirmed in anticipation, but that only encouraged him to go slower. The tip of his nose brushed the top of her panties at the same time his fingers curled around the sides. In one swift movement, he had her bare and it was all he could do to control himself.

Quickly ducking his head down, Austin languidly licked along her slit before plunging his tongue into her, roughly pumping her with it. He was shocked to see how strongly Ally was responding to his movements. Her breathing was heavy, and when he glanced up, he saw that her eyes were closed and her face was twisted in what looked like pain, but was instead intense pleasure. In less than three minutes, Ally climaxed with a sharp rush of air. "Austin!" She screamed as she came.

Austin made his way back up her body, trailing intimate kisses as he went. When he finally reached her face, he kissed her full on the lips. "Are you ready?" he asked, voice rough. She nodded, ready for anything.

When he didn't move, Ally shot him a look. "Should I, uh…" He trailed off and started to reach for his nightstand.

Realization flooded over Ally, and she grabbed his arm while shaking her head. "We don't need it. I'm on the pill. Just do it," She wanted to feel this more than anything. The thought of ruining it with a condom almost felt like sacrilege.

Austin took a deep breath, and pushed into her, slowly. The experience was unlike anything either of them had known before. Austin stiffened in both shock and an attempt to get himself under control. Exhale.

_I might just go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl,_  
_You rock my world,_  
_But you're the one that I can't have,_  
_Girl, I want you bad!_

Ally was frozen in awe at what she was feeling. She had only been with a guy maybe two other times, so Austin was gentle and tender in his motions to get her used to the feeling. But, as Ally moaned and her perfectly manicured nails clawed at his back, he began to speed up his movements. Pull back. Push forward. Each time he made a movement, Ally gasped a little in his ear. At first this worried him. Was he hurting her? But as he picked up the tempo, the small gasps turned into long, drawn-out moans. Austin was elated that he could get such sounds to come out of the girl he loved and had been lusting after for ages.

Austin picked up the pace even further. He could feel the tension building inside his body. He looked down at Ally, and noticed that her eyes were shining. Not with tears, but with an emotion he couldn't quite identify. It wasn't lust, although there was a certain element of that. After a moment, Austin recognized it. Love.

Suddenly overcome by an urge to taste her again, Austin bent down and smashed his lips to Ally's again. It was this kiss that did them both in. The moment Austin pulled back, Ally's body clenched inward in an orgasm that, in turn, cracked Austin's tight self-control. They climaxed together, Ally with a deep groan and Austin with a sharp release of the air he had been holding hostage in his lungs.

Austin continued to hold himself up, still buried deep inside of her. "Ally, this probably isn't the best time or place, but will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered.

Ally smiled brightly, "Definitely." She told him.

Austin let out a sigh of relief that he didn't realize he was holding, and reluctantly pulled out of her, collapsing on his bed next to her. They lay still for a moment, breathing heavily in the aftermath of that intense sex.

Austin rolled over, smiling at Ally and caressing her cheek gently, "Whatcha thinking about?" He whispered to her softly.

Ally smirked, "I just got laid by Austin Moon. And it was fucking amazing."

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh, girl, I want you bad!_

* * *

**Ok, I can't help but think that this was completely fucking AWFUL, especially compared to my story "Pass Me By" which is the first story in "The LOUDER Collection." See, I had written the very beginning of the story, and then I wrote the end, and then I had to fill in the middle...and that was hard. But please prove me otherwise and tell me that it was amazing! Or, you know, if you thought it sucked as much as I did, I take criticism very well - wait, hold that thought.**

*Sister walks into room* "Amelia, my girl scout troop didn't like the brownies you made."

"WHAT?! How dare they! Those brownies were the best fucking brownies in the whole world!" *Screams dramatically and collapses on floor in fit*

**Ok...I'm back...maybe I don't take criticism the best...but you can test me :) (I'm joking, I don't normally go off on seven-year-olds like that)**

**R&R, and I'll see you when I publish the next story in "The LOUDER Collection" which should be "Here Comes Forever" or "Cali Girls!"**


End file.
